El cambio
by quikerusherboy
Summary: Logan y su madre se mudan constantemente hasta llegar a Minnesota. Sera que en este nuevo lugar las cosas resulten mejores para Logan.
1. El cambio

Holis, creo que ya me extrañaban o no espero que si. Acepto que ya me había desaparecido de fanfiction y la razón fue de pura flojera me la he pasado echando la concha sin hacer mucho ya que una vez que entre a la universidad lo mas que querré sera descansar hahaha. En fin no los abrumo mas lean y espero que les guste.

(Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nickelodeon y scott fellows).

* * *

**El Cambio.**

* * *

La noche comenzaba a aclararse mientras los pequeños y primerizos rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar las calles blancas y frías de Minnesota debido a la nevada que cayó durante la noche, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, excepto en la habitación de un delgado y pálido chico de 19 años llamado Logan Mitchell. El cual estaba bajo las cobijas de su nuevo cuarto mientras la alarma de su reloj sonaba incesantemente.

El y su madre Joanna acaban de mudarse desde Nueva York y gracias a que la madre de Logan es vendedora de bienes raíces, la compañía para la que trabaja la cambia de sectores constantemente, por lo que las mudanzas también son constantes.

-Aghh… podrías callarte.- dijo el chico adormilado, mientras se despojaba de las cobijas y golpeaba el despertador que marcaba las 7:00am con una mano lo cual causo que callera al suelo y se rompiera.

Intento deshacerse del aprisionamiento que habían causado las cobijas en sus piernas y mientras lo hacía cayó al suelo, se levantó sobándose un poco la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta una caja etiquetada con el nombre de; ROPA, debido a que tenían casi una semana de haberse mudado su nueva casa. Y la razón por la que no había acomodado las cosas aún, era por el hecho de que no serviría de nada desempacar, ya que nunca pasaban más de un año en algún sitio. Ya con su ropa lista tomo una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha, una vez arreglado bajo las escaleras abriéndose paso entre las cosas empacadas que al parecer estaban en toda la casa.

-¡Mama!- grito sabiendo que no le respondería ya que ella sale al trabajo antes de que el despertara, de hecho no la había visto desde que lo acompaño el viernes a la escuela para hablar con el director de la universidad y que Logan pudiera entrar, a pesar de que ya estuvieran a mitad de curso, el cual acepto y le dijo que se presentara el lunes a las 8:00 de la mañana, tras ese pensamiento dirigió su mirada al reloj y se percató de que ya eran las 7:45, por lo que salió corriendo de su casa con dirección a la escuela, durante su trayecto observaba a las pocas personas en las calles, la nieve que pintaba todo con un color blanco brillante, los edificios pequeños que se topaba, y se percató de que era un poco parecido al lugar del que venía. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que el semáforo estaba en verde y justo cuando estaba atravesando la calle un auto negro casi lo atropellaba, por suerte el conductor freno a tiempo y Logan solo cayó al suelo.

-¡Estas bien!... ¿Acaso esperas que te maten?- dijo un chico rubio de ojos verdes que salió del auto.

-¿Qué?...- dijo el chico en el suelo mientras contemplaba a la persona que casi lo arrollaba.

Una sonrisa salió de los labios del chico que estaba de pie.- ¿Qué si estás bien?- volvió a preguntar mientras le tendía la mano.

-Sí, gracias estoy… estoy bien- le contesto mientras tomaba la mano del otro chico y se ponía de pie.

-Me alegro. Aquí tienes- dijo agachándose y recogiendo la mochila de Logan para después ponérsela en el hombro.

-Gracias.-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el chico más alto

-Logan Mit…- pero fue interrumpido por la campana de la escuela, que estaba justo cruzando la calle.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir- y cuando termino salió disparado hacia la escuela ya que no quería que el director pensara que era un irresponsable y menos en el primer día de escuela, o por lo menos para él.

-¡Espera Logan, yo puedo…!- pero corto sus palabras ya que Logan estaba del otro lado de la calle corriendo a toda velocidad.

Al llegar a la escuela siguió su camino ya memorizado hasta la puerta enorme de madera con una pequeña ventana de cristal con esmeril que tenía escrito con letras negras DIRECCION. Una vez que recupero el aliento toco la puerta.

-Adelante- una voz gruesa y seria se escuchó del otro lado.

-Buenos días seños- dijo el más joven

-A… señor Mitchell, tome asiento por favor- esta vez la voz del hombre se escuchó un poco más dulce, mientras con la mano abierta señalaba una silla justo enfrente de su escritorio.

-Bueno señor Mitchell debo decir que me tome el atrevimiento de investigar un poco acerca de usted, y me ha impresionado mucho el desempeño que ha tenido en sus otras escuelas a pesar de los constantes cambios que sufre.

-Si bueno, lo que pasa es que mi madre es vendedora de bienes raíces, y la compañía para la que trabaja la cambia constantemente de regiones.

-Entiendo. Bueno Sr. Mitchell- ¡Logan!, puede llamarme Logan- Bueno… Logan en nombre mío y del personal oficialmente le doy la bienvenida a Twin cities y espero que su desempeño sea igual o mejor aquí. Pase con mi secretaria, ella le dará su horario de clases – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y al terminar le extendía la mano.

-Muchas gracias- le contesto el saludo y se fue.

-Hola, buenos días- saludo el Logan a la señora detrás del mostrador justo afuera de la oficina del director.

-Buenos días. Te puedo ayudar en algo chico.- contesto la mujer sin quitar la mirada de su computadora.

-Bueno eso espero, el director me dijo que pasara con usted para mi horario de clases-.

-Aquí tienes… alguna otra cosa- dijo y seguía sin quitar la vista de la computadora

-No, gracias… creo- dijo tomando la hoja con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Logan estaba sin idea de donde era su siguiente clase, en estos momentos su cabeza solo le daba vueltas y solo podía pensar en aquel chico que casi lo mataba, en su piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos verdes que podrían derretir la nieve, su melena rubia como los pocos rayos del sol y su sonrisa simplemente perfecta. No era novedad que a Logan le llamara la atención un chico ya que durante las mudanzas a conocido a varios chicos y chicas interesantes. Al principio a Logan le llamaban la atención las mujeres, pero después los hombres. Primero creyó que era bisexual pero mientras más chicos conocía se daba cuenta de que no lo era, si no gay. Continuo divagando mientras caminaba a toda prisa sin rumbo alguno, cuando choco con otra persona y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Auch… creo que hoy no es mi día- se le escucho decir por lo bajo a Logan mientras se frotaba la frente.

-Oye por que no te fijas por donde… Wow- dijo la persona con la que Logan choco

-Lo lamento lo que pasa es que estaba perdido- articulo Mientras se levantaba y ofrecía su mano al otro chico.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada estoy bien… ¿Tu estas bien?-

-Sí, gracias, soy Logan Mitchell- y extendió su mano a manera de saludo.

-Yo soy Carlos… Carlos García- contesto el saludo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Mucho gusto, y dijiste que estás perdido, ¿Acaso eres el chico nuevo de mi clase?

-Pues no lo sé tengo que ir al salón cinco edificio B- Le contesto mientras leía el papel que tenía en las manos.

-Sí es mi salón. Yo te llevo, justo me dirigía para allá.

* * *

¿Que habrá pasado con Kendall? ¿Por que Carlos se porto tan bien con Logan? ¿Me quieren matar?. Las respuestas comenzaran en el siguiente capitulo, dejen un review con sus criticas si les gusto o si lo odiaron que les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capitulo. Les mando un beso y espero leerlos en el siguiente capitulo un beso.

-quike-


	2. Chapter 2

Holis, espero me hayan extrañado. La verdad la universidad me mata con todo lo que tengo que hacer pero no he estado desaparecido por completo, ya que en los ratos que tengo libres y con esto me refiero a minutos los ocupo para leer un poco y dejar reviews a las historias que me gustan hahaha. Bueno no los aburro más y los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de la historia.

* * *

EL CAMBIO.

* * *

POV Logan

-La casa como siempre está tranquila y sin ruido. Hoy desperté un poco más temprano de lo normal ya que no quería quedarme dormido y faltar al segundo día de escuela, ya que eso significa que estaré de nuevo con Carlos, no pude evitar sonrojarme en cuanto pensé en él, por lo que tome un plato limpio de la vajilla, el cereal y el cartón de leche para desayunar antes de que llegue la hora de ir a la escuela. Una vez que termine subí las escaleras abriéndome paso entre las cajas hasta llegar a mi habitación para cepillarme los dientes una vez que termine ordene todo lo que necesitaba para la escuela cuando pude ver que no he recogido aun el reloj despertador que había destrozado el día de ayer, seguía divagando en mis pensamientos cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta. Y fue entonces cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro baje las escaleras aun con esa estúpida sonrisa la cual borre antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola Logan, ya estás listo- me pregunto con su mirada fija en mí y una sonrisa que casi hace que mi obviedad saliera a la luz.

-Hola Kendall… si ya estoy listo.

*FLASHBACK*

POV Normal

-Sí es mi salón. Yo te llevo, justo me dirigía para allá.

-Gracias, y espero que no te lastimaras con el golpe que te di- dijo el más alto con culpa en su voz.

-No, estoy muy bien, de hecho me hubiera sentido mal solo con una cosa.-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Logan incrédulo.

-Si yo te hubiera lastimado a ti… ¿Pero estas bien cierto?

-Si lo estoy, y gracias por ser tan gentil conmigo. La verdad hoy no ha sido mi mejor día.

-No hay de que es un placer, además ya te dije que también es mi salón. ¿Por qué dices que hoy no es tu día?

-Lo que pasa es que desperté tarde, rompí mi despertador, tropecé con las sabanas de mi cama, el director es un poco estricto… y la verdad asusta un poco, la secretaria no es la persona más amable del planeta… a y casi me arrollan cruzando la calle y solo han pasado dos horas desde que me levante.- contesto el pálido con una sonrisa después de recordar todo lo que le había pasado.

-Valla eso sí que es mala suerte, pues mi día tampoco empezó de la mejor manera… bueno hasta ahora, pero si me lo preguntas, en estos momentos está muy bien.- tal comentario hizo que el pálido tomara color rápidamente.

-Ok aquí es llegamos.- dijo Carlos mientras levantaba la mano como señal de que Logan pasara primero.

-Muchas gracias.

-¡Valla usted debe ser el señor Mitchell!- se escuchó decir a la mujer que estaba parada frente a él.

-Amm, si soy yo.- respondió

-"Amm" no es una palabra señor Mitchell… y creo que el léxico no es la única cualidad que tiene, si no que la impuntualidad también lo es.- dijo la maestra mientras señalaba el pequeño reloj en forma de circulo que estaba en el muro a un costado de ella.

-Lo lamento ¿Señora?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras chasqueaba los dedos tratando de recordar el nombre de la maestra.

-Collins- interrumpió la maestra –Y es señorita, niño… ahora puedo preguntar el motivo por el que se retrasó a mi clase.

-Si claro, lo que pasa es que no sabía dónde que daba su salón hasta que conocí a Carlos él me acompaño hasta aquí.

-A señor García, ahora entiendo todo- dijo la mujer mientras barría con una mirada molesta al chico detrás de Logan –Pasen a sentarse.- Les dijo mientras apuntaba dos escritorios ubicados justo al frente de la clase.

Después de lo incomodo que fue la primera clase. El resto del día fue un poco más agradable para Logan, el cual era acompañado a todas partes por Carlos quien le mostraba la escuela de arriba abajo mientras conversaban.

-Y ¿Por qué te mudaste a mitad de ciclo escolar?- le pregunto el morena a Logan mientras tomaban asiento en una de las jardineras de la universidad.

-Bueno, pues mi mama trabaja vendiendo propiedades y siempre nos mudamos a donde su empresa cree que puede tener los mejores contratos.

-Woow… debe ser grandioso viajar y conocer todo el país.- dijo el pequeño con un brillo en sus ojos mientras se recostaba en el césped de la jardinera y posicionaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro Carlitos, siempre tengo que despedirme de las personas que quiero.- dijo mientras se recostaba en la misma posición junto al moreno el cual estaba un poco sonrojado por como lo llamo Logan.

-Si sé que es despedirte de las personas que amas.- dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Si estoy bien, no es nada solo un recuerdo que tuve. Lo que pasa es que la persona que amaba se marchó un día y ni siquiera supe porque, solo se fue y sin despedirse de mí- dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a inundarse.

-Oye, no llores si te abandono es un tonto ya que en el poco tiempo que llevo contigo me doy cuenta de que eres una persona muy buena y de gran corazón.

-Gracias Logan…- los chicos se observaron por unos instantes cuando el timbre que anunciaba el fanal del descanso sonó sacando de su trance a ambos chicos.

-Y ¿Qué clase sigue buen guía?- dijo Logan divertido.

-Pues ya conoces el camino- respondió Carlos a lo que Logan solo le dio una mirada de confusión- Mira tú horario.

-Agg, ella otra vez.

-Que mal léxico Logan recuerda que "Agg" no es una palabra- le dijo el latino imitando la voz de la maestra a lo que ambos rieron.

Una vez terminada la escuela ambos chicos salieron con el resto de los alumnos con dirección a sus casas.

-Bueno Logan, creo que es la despedida.

-No seas cursi solo es hasta mañana.- le respondió el pálido con las cejas levantadas.

-Bueno Logan nos vemos mañana- se despidió el moreno bajito con un abrazo.

Logan camino por las calles hasta llegar al mismo semáforo donde hace tan solo unas horas casi lo arrollaban y la imagen de aquel chico rubio invadió de nuevo su mente. Cuando escucho el claxon de un auto al frente de él, lo que ocasionó que Logan saliera de su trance.

-Hola Logan, será que cada que nos encontremos estaré a punto de matarte con mi auto.- pregunto el mismo rubio haciendo que Logan se quedara perplejo ya que sin darse cuenta había atravesado la mitad de la calle con el semáforo en verde

-Lo lamento, pero estaba un poco distraído.

-Si ya lo note, vives lejos.- le pregunto el chico dentro del auto.

-No solo a unas cuantas calles la verdad soy nuevo y no tengo el tiempo medido.- respondió para luego caminar a un lado del auto.

-Bueno pues sube yo te llevo a tu casa.

-Lo lamento pero no debo hablar con extraños.- le respondió divertido

-Mi nombre es Kendall Knight, y voy en la misma escuela que tú.

-De verdad.

-Sí, vamos Logan luzco como un tratante o algo así.

-La verdad no he visto a alguno así que no podría responder eso.

Después del comentario de Logan ambos se detuvieron y comenzaron a reír, Kendall bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Logan.

-Guau, que galante.- sonó divertido mientras subía al auto.

-Y no eres de aquí verdad.- le pregunto el rubio al chico a su lado.

-No, vengo de Nueva York ya que me mudo mucho por el empleo de mi madre.

-Y puedo preguntar el por qué estabas tan distraído en la mañana, tienes que tener mucho cuidado Logan.

-Lo que pasa es que tenía una cita a las 8:00.

-Entonces acabas de llegar y ya tienes novio.- le dijo el rubio con un podo de… ¿Celos?

-Claro que no era con el director de la universidad, por cierto dices que estudias ahí también como es que no te vi.

-Lo que pasa es que estuve entrenando para la competencia del siguiente mes.

-¿Competencia?

-Si de Hockey, soy el capitán del equipo.

-Bueno pues espero poder verlos ganar.

-Claro, sería un honor para mí el que estés en el publico animándome… quiero decir nos animándonos- dijo Kendall un poco nervioso.

-Esta es mi casa… muchas gracias por traerme Kendall.- agradeció el más bajo mientras se bajaba del auto.

-No hay de que es lo menos que podía hacer después de casi matarte dos veces.

Tal comentario hizo que ambos rieran de nuevo.

-Fue grandioso este tiempo Kendall, de nuevo muchas gracias por traerme.

-Si quieres podría pasar por ti mañana en la mañana para ir a la escuela.

-Si quieres- dijo Logan desde la puerta de su casa.

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

Bueno pues vámonos.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el corto capitulo, pero en el siguiente comiza a mejorar haha. Espero que les haya gustado y también tratare de actualizar mas seguido, dejen review haciéndome saber si les gusto o que fue lo que odiaron acepto de todo como siempre, les mando un beso y abrazo esperando sus opiniones BYE.


End file.
